


Sentiment

by intotheruins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexual Sherlock Holmes/Heterosexual John Watson, M/M, Sex-repulsed Sherlock, but no infidelity, mentions John with women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is completely and utterly, one hundred percent, no-holds-barred in love with John Watson.





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207805) by [Alteas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteas/pseuds/Alteas)



> First johnlock! I have three others I'm tinkering with that have gay Sherlock and bi John, but this thing bit me earlier and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. :D

Sherlock Holmes is completely and utterly, one hundred percent, no-holds-barred in love with John Watson.

This isn't a question. It's a doubtless fact. It began with a cabbie shot down to save him and a hesitant hypothesis; it ended with a solid theory. Sherlock is, for the first time in his life, in love.

What he doesn't understand is why this has to be more than it is.

He doesn't understand why, all of a sudden, he's supposed to be jealous when John goes out with a woman. John likes sex. John likes the ritual, the dates (that have, of late, become singular) and the snogging and getting to know the woman he's with before he takes her to bed (not necessarily in that order, John is delightfully unpredictable. Sometimes).

This nonsense makes John happy, which makes Sherlock happy. It's a disgustingly true sentiment that Sherlock will never put into words because he doesn't have to—John will come home and Sherlock will look up from his experiment long enough for their eyes to meet, and John will smile and _know._

He doesn't understand why certain forms of touch are expected. Sherlock has absolutely no desire to kiss John on the mouth (though he did, once, kiss John's hair, and that was nice). Having sex is out of the question—the very idea makes Sherlock shudder in revulsion.

This isn't to say that he doesn't like touch. Sherlock very much likes touching. He likes laying his head in John's lap so that John can run his fingers through Sherlock's curls. He likes sliding his hand over the back of John's neck, or up under his shirt to press into the warm skin of his lower back, and he likes it when John does the same to him. Sherlock even likes to fully embrace John, sometimes—quick, excited hugs when he's just had a particularly insightful deduction, or long sessions where they lean into each other, arms slung loosely around waists and Sherlock's face buried in John's neck (so much data to be found there, but he never gets around to sorting it in those moments).

He doesn't understand why Lestrade peers at them oddly when John points out a detail that lets Sherlock make a connection, and Sherlock will grab his hand to share his excitement. Why Anderson sneers about how Sherlock must be a bad boyfriend to show so little affection (Anderson is an idiot, the worst of the lot, but surely even he can see the way Sherlock looks at John?). Why Donovan asks John, with mock-subtlety, if Sherlock knows John is cheating on him (he's not, of course he's not, Sherlock is fully aware of John's dates and approves, so long as John doesn't make the mistake of actually bringing them back to the flat—which John stopped doing a long time ago).

Love, sex, romance... so much sentiment, and people somehow managed to convince themselves that all of it was bound together. No one thing could be experienced without the others. Morons.

Sherlock Holmes is in love with John Watson, and John Watson is in love with Sherlock Holmes, and they don't need exchanges of saliva or semen or even words to know that they will be together for the rest of their lives.

 


End file.
